


Back Alley Fun

by sinnanasti



Series: Tales of Mad Sweeney [4]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Alley Sex, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Gen, Premature Ejaculation, Quickies, dubcon, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnanasti/pseuds/sinnanasti
Summary: Mad Sweeney is an insatiable bastard, ad loves to get his dick wet whenever possible. Often times, that means a quick alley fuck.
Relationships: Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/Reader
Series: Tales of Mad Sweeney [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Back Alley Fun

Big men were strong, you knew that. But you didn’t expect big, drunk men to be as strong as the man shoving your firmly into the alley’s brick wall. The rough brick dug awfully into your cheeks, but any protests of pain were ignored, or just not heard. 

“Sweeney, let up! You’re mashing me against the wall,” you snarled, making the redhead whine his apologies. He hugged onto your waist, hips pumping slow and steady against your ass. The damned man was always so horny whenever he was drunk, and you hated being stuck with him. Sweeney grunted out incoherent nonsense as he kept fucking against your cheeks, then fumbled your shorts and underwear down.

“Just between the thighs, you’re not cumming in me,” you demand, and he grunts his agreement as he fishes his cock out and slides it between your thighs. You’re sweating enough from the alcohol and dancing to make it a slick slide, and flush when Sweeney starts humping fast. He pants hot and heavy in your ear, sloppily kissing at any exposed skin that he can try for.

You try to be disgusted by it, and by him just using you to get his rocks off.

It doesn’t work.

Without his coin, Sweeney shoots fast, and it’s almost double the speed when horny. You’re too out of it to realize when he pulls out from your thighs, but come back to yourself when he spreads your legs and pushes his cock into you. It’s dry, and burns, and you sob with anger as he humps once, twice, three times. Then the hot rush of cum fills your guts, along with Sweeney’s words.

“Gonna breed that little cunt. Fill y’up, make y’all fat with m’little babies,” he pants as he rocks his hips again, hot cum smoothing the way as you try to fight him off. “Not gonna let you go till you’re pregnant, treasure. All mine, not letting y’go.”


End file.
